U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/241,535, filed May 12, 1994, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a camera having a high output inductive magnetic head including a first track-forming portion for at least reading information from a magnetic memory region of a film and a second track-forming portion for writing information onto the magnetic memory region of the film. A core of the first track-forming portion has magnetic pole portions extending parallel to the plane of the film to minimize the height of the head and the resulting size of the camera. This permits winding coils with a large number of turns on the poles for reading information from the film without increasing the height of the core; however the shape of the core is complicated so that manufacturing is relatively difficult.